


Dance with the Devil in the pale moonlight

by maximumborkoverdrive



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumborkoverdrive/pseuds/maximumborkoverdrive
Summary: You go to a fancy party to have the best encounter of your life.





	

Your best friend insisted so much you had to accept their invitation. You didn’t enjoy big, outdoor parties and the carnival of Venice sounded so wrong to you. However, it was your bestie’s birthday, you had to go. You spent days wondering how you would dress up, what kind of mask you would wear but you couldn’t even find a proper shop. You decided to call your friend and ask for their help.

“So yeah, I have no idea what to wear and I can’t think of any cool, cheap shopping sites.”

“Oh no worries silly. I’ve got the perfect thing for you. I’ll meet you at my place in two hours okay?”

“I guess I can’t bail.” you laughed and ended the call.

When you entered your friend’s apartment they greeted you with a big smile and open arms. Yeah, you definitely couldn’t let them down.

“Come to my bedroom. I’ll show you your costume. You’re gonna look stunning.”

They were visibly excited. This might turn out a funny night.

“There it is. And that’s the mask.” 

Your friend brought a silk jumpsuit with long sleeves. It let the back naked and had a silk belt on the waist. It was blue and had a lot of fancy, gold and green adornments. It reminded you of those precious ceilings in french baroque architectures. It was really gorgeous. Then your friend pointed at a mask placed on the night table.

“What do you think about it? It belonged to one of my relatives”

It was a typical masquerade mask, covering only your eyes. 

“That looks awesome. Are you sure I can take these?”

“Of course! Otherwise you’re gonna blow me off”

“Hey, that’s not true. I would come anyway. By the way what are you gonna wear?”

\---

You ate at your friend’s and when it was time to go you changed your clothes. You really loved how that jumpsuit fitted you. It looked smart and seductive. You put some make-up on and wore the mask, letting your hair rest freely on your bare back and you asked your friend to borrow a pair of high heels from their roommate. 

“Okay it looks like we’re ready. I’m gonna call a taxi.”

You checked your figure out one last time in the long mirror placed in the hallway. You were definitely proud of the result.

“Ponte di Rialto.”

Your friend gave the taxi driver the destination and after a couple of minutes you were immersed in the beauties of Venice. The Rialto’s bridge was filled with colours and lights and music. Everywhere you glanced you found different people with different costumes. They looked so happy and euphoric. The atmosphere was inebriating.

“Okay remember. If you get lost you have to immediately call me, okay?”

Your friend snapped you back to reality.

“Yes mom.”

“Hey no jokes, this place is huge and crowded.”

“Gotcha.”

“Okay let’s go to St. Mark’s square. I’ve heard they’re playing good music and there will be fireworks at 2 am.”

“Sounds pretty good to me.”

You crossed the Rialto’s bridge and couldn’t help but stop to stare at those wonderful gondolas sliding on the water. You leaned on the railing and observed intently the gondoliers who were carrying lanterns. The reflection of the lanterns and the stars on the water made the canal look like a painting, no wonder Italy inspired the most famous artists. Suddenly you perceived someone’s gaze. You turned your head to the left and noticed a man in a suit a few metres from you, leaning against the railing, and he was facing your direction. You noticed he was wearing a full face mask so you couldn’t tell if he was really looking at you, besides there were a lot of people on that bridge. However, your mind was telling you he was definitely staring at you and you shouldn’t be staring back.

“Hey watcha looking at?”

Your friend shook your arm so you immediately turned away.

“Huh, nothing. Just a dope carnival costume.”

“I know right! I wanna take a picture with that boy on those stilts”

“Fine, let’s go”

The boy your friend was pointing at was walking in the opposite direction of that strange man so when you turned to look at him he was gone.

\---

2:00 am

The sky was filled with a whirl of colours and lights. People cheered, whistled and danced and singed. You were sitting at a bar in St. Mark’s square, your friend ran into an old company and you decided to join them but, to be fair, you felt like a fish out of water.

“I’m gonna go for a walk. I’ll be here in a few minutes so don’t worry about me”

“What? Are you sure? We can come with you if you want”

“No it’s fine. Really. You guys have a lot to talk about. I’ll be right back, wait for me”

You stood up and walked outside the bar. You found yourself among every kind of characters. The entire square was celebrating. There were jugglers, contortionists, fire eaters and a lot more. Some of them even gave you gifts, like a flower, or a nice performance. You had to admit, you were really having a good time. You reached an area of the square which was set up as a dance floor, there was a local band playing tarantellas and people all around dancing and twirling. You dived into that crowd of men and women, trying to reach the opposite side of the area. It was really hard to avoid being hit by the dancers and then it happened. A distracted couple accidentally pushed you sideways and you stumbled against someone.

“Gosh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” The man you bumped into turned around and you noticed, at least you were sure, it was the same man on the Rialto’s bridge. He was much taller than you, he was wearing a demon’s mask but you could see his eyes through the holes, barely illuminated by the fireworks and the moon. He had you hypnotized, you were scared of him but at the same time you couldn’t move a muscle. He looked down at you and then the band changed the music style. They started playing a sweet melody with only a violin and a cello. After a couple of seconds staring at the stranger, your mouth slightly opened, he offered you his hand. Your mind was screaming every kind of warnings, walk away, call your friend, search for the police, but your body was completely deaf to those cries. You found your hand reaching out for his, accepting his silent request for a dance, so he gently placed his other free hand on the small of your bare back, pushing you closer, while yours rested on his shoulder. You followed his lead and soon you were slowly swinging around St. Mark’s square in a stranger’s embrace. His steps were confident and you found it easy to follow him. You slowly twirled and you felt your cheeks turning red from the cool air, or maybe from the peculiar situation. His shoulder felt quite muscular under the touch of your hand and his eyes, the only facial feature you could see, seemed to be of a beautiful hazel. That demon mask though, it made your heart race. Why did he choose to wear that kind of mask? What if he was a dangerous man? He probably perceived your concern so, with your hand still in his, he brushed your jawline up to your chin with the back of his index finger. You inadvertently followed his touch tilting your head, you couldn’t explain how you felt so terrorized and relaxed at the same time. Time froze as you two were cradled by the music and the mesmerizing lights. Then it stopped. In a second the band was playing again a tarantella and the stranger stopped moving you around. He let go of your back and slightly moved his mask upwards, just so his lips could kiss the back of your hand, you could feel the presence of stubble. Then he disappeared among the crowd of unfettered people. You somehow didn’t want him to go away but it was too late, you couldn’t find him anywhere.

You returned to the appointed bar but you couldn’t find your group, so you checked your phone.

6 missed calls  
12 messages

“Fuck.”

You started writing a message.

-I’m back to the bar, sorry I didn’t notice I’d been away that long-

-Jesus [Y/N], we were really worried. Wait for us-

-k…-

You sighed and went to sit at the bar. You removed your mask and ordered a drink as you thought about that magical moment fading away. You probably would never meet that man again and you wondered if that was a good thing.

“Something’s on your mind dear?”

A voice coming from your left caught your attention, as you noticed a rugged man with brown hair and a receding hairline sitting next you, staring at his glass of whiskey. You found his impudence annoying.

“Maybe.” you cut short.

“And what could that be?”

“It could be none of your business.”

He laughed and then looked at you with an amused expression. You got to look better into his eyes and then the realisation hit you, but you had to search for more clues. In fact you noticed a mask resting next to him, the mask of a demon.

“Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?”

He asked with a serious tone which gave you chills. You felt hypnotized again and after a few seconds you answered:

“Yes I have”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I based this on that infamous Joker's quote after I heard Troy Baker voicing it. That man is awesome.


End file.
